The wife of Prince Adam
by rc79
Summary: One Shot. The life after Skeletor, Hordak and Horde Prime were defeated. Classic MOTU.


The wife of Prince Adam

The wife of Prince Adam.

GOOD BYE TO TEELA.

After 7 years finally Skeletor and his minors were defeated, in an amazing battle finally He-man killed Skeletor and the rest of the bad guys, but this battle took 3 days and in the palace all the people were worried because prince Adam was missing, finally prince Adam returned to his home to rest and obviously Teela bothering him a lot of time.

She called him coward, lazy, irresponsible, and worst other things, finally Adam after his rest took a decision, he doesn't waste his time in Teela, she never return the feelings that he had for her, very depressed Adam walked with a private office when his father stayed in the evenings, he took the decision to help his sister and free Etheria from the horde and return with Castaspella, she never reproached anything to him and he knows that she is in love with, "It's time to be happy", said a firmly prince before knock the door.

After talk 2 hours with his father and revealed to him and his mother that he is He-man the king and Queen was very proud of his son and had their blessings to his son, he return to his room and package a few things.

Before Adam leaves to Etheria he had a large talk with Teela……

"Well Captain, it's time that I'll go to Etheria, I need to help my sister and free all the planet from the Horde, when I return please don't bother me and my future wife, you never understand what I did for Eternia, good bye Teela, and don't waste time to try to convince me".

With an angrier look Teela response "I never try to convince you, what could do a coward for help Eternia, you are so funny and liar when you talk in this form, you are a fraud person, you are the embarrassment of the royal family, It's not my business if you try to be a hero, you aren't He-man, if you want to loose your life go on, I don't think you can help the rebellion, but it's your decision, good luck, I prefer to do other things that talk to you".

With the patience very slow Adam turn over and leaves the room and went to his room and pack his things, before he went to Castle Grayskull he talk for last time with Duncan.

After an hour Adam said good bye to all and went to Castle Grayskull.

ETHERIA.

When Adam was in Etheria the first thing that he doing was attack as He-man with She-ra and the rebels the Fright Zone, after an incredible battle, finally Hordak was defeated forever, Hordak and Horde Prime was killed with the mixed power of the sword of protection and the sword of power, but all have a price, in the climax of the battle Frosta and Castaspella results with a bad injuries, fortunately for them, She-ra and He-man healed them, 3 weeks later after recovered a romantic date stay in the Mystacore Palace.

"Castaspella, I want to say something to you" said a worry and nervous prince to the Queen of Mystacore.

Castaspella with a great hope in her hearth said "What do you want to say me my dear prince" and she put herself in the legs of the shocked prince.

"Well, first, please give me chance to stand up and I show you" with a firm voice he put Castaspella in her seat and with firmly voice "I love you with my hearth, this 3 weeks that you are ill I was very depressed, but now that you are totally recovered I need to show something important before I say other more important words, Castaspella this is my greatest secret and only you will know about it"

With a shock from his words Castaspella watch the event, prince Adam take his sword and said "By the power of Grayskull" after lost the sight a few moments later He-man was in the place of Adam.

"What happen to Adam? Said with panic the Queen of Mystacore, Where's he?

"I am Adam, I with the power of Grayskull become He-man"

"It's not possible, the most powerful man in the universe is not other than prince Adam, so Adora is…"

"Yes, she is She-ra, and give me a second" and He-man return the power and put a knee in the floor…..

"Castaspella, from the first time that I saw you, you stayed in my hearth and finally the war is over, do you marry me? Said with firmly voice and with love eyes directly to her".

With a shock in her face and with tears in her eyes Castaspella kissed him and said "YES".

That night the new couple sleep in the same bed, an incredible scandal success the next morning when Red Knight and Adora come to Mystacore, imagine the face of both when they found Adam and Castaspella in the same bed.

"What the hell are you two doing?, you don't have respect for the trone?, Adam this is not correct", said with angrier voice Adora.

"Castaspella you are the queen of Mystacore, How could you do this, SIS"

With a shock in her face, Castaspella huge his now discovered brother, as same as Adam and Adora, she has a brother, finally this day she can be free to be the queen of Mystacore.

During the next week Adam, Castaspella and Adora went for the different reigns and said good bye, obviously Frosta and Glimmer was very sad, Frosta because Adam assure her that He-man never return only if the evil come again and Glimmer because she has a crush in him, but she accepted and move on with Bow.

The night before leaves Etheria Sea Hawk come to talk to Adora and that night they became an official couple, she tell him her secret and the secret of her brother, he can't believe it, all the time and he never found the similarities' of She-ra and Adora, imagine the happiness of Adam, finally the things take a normal way, but Adam forgot a great problem TEELA.

THE RETURN TO ETERNIA.

After Sorceress open a portal, the two couples return to Eternia, they talk all the way, when they are in the Palace the King and Queen received them and that night was the announce of the weddings, obviously Teela didn't like the announcement and the worst for her wasn't that day, in the next day……….

"What are you say? Your majesty, you aren't serious right?" Said with a nervous look the new Sub-captain of the royal guard, this day King Randor announce her that Sea Hawk is from this moment the new Captain of the Royal guard.

Teela resigns and went to Grayskull only to know that Sorceress is her mother and her destination is to stay in Castle Grayskull forever because she rejected the love that Adam had for her, but it's to late, Adam give his love and soul to Castaspella and she too.

The weddings was a great event, the two couples was very happy, Adam and Castaspella come to Mystacore Reign in Etheria for their honeymoon and Adora and Sea Hawk travel in the ocean for their honeymoon.

After months finally Castaspella and Adora announce their pregnancy, after other months borne Roger son of Adam and Castaspella and Alexandra, daughter of Adora and Sea Hawk.

50 YEARS LATER…….

"Well my beautiful wife, today is our 50th anniversary, the time pass very fast" said a white head King Adam to his wife.

"That's correct my dear husband, but I love you with all my soul, thanks for this life of happiness".

The happy couple and his son and grandchildren take a private party with the other couple, Adora and Sea Hawk and their daughter and grandchildren.

The next generations live in pace and HE MAN AND SHE RA always been the favorite warriors and heroes of Eternia and Etheria.

In Castle Grayskull a very sad Teela watch the event and cry for the form that she treated Adam when they was younger, when she knew that Adam was HE MAN she try to apologize to him and he forgave her.

Years later the two couples die and they are now a part of the History books of Eternia and Etheria.

The End.


End file.
